Amina Munroe
by NeverWasteYourTears
Summary: Every X-Men:Evolution fan knows that Storm is from a small village, but what happens when her daughter that she had thought died shows up on the mansion's front door step crying and clothes tattered, but not one scratch on her body? Many secrets revealed!
1. A New Visitor

It was a normal night at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Well at least as normal as it can get with careless mutant teenagers running around freezing and burning stuff. All of the students were in the living room fighting over what movie to watch since it was the middle of summer. Xavier was using Cerebro. Storm was watering her precious plants. Beast was using the computer, and making sure none of the student blew anything (else) up. Logan of coarse was cleaning his bike. Just when someone had finally put something on they all agreed on, Xavier rolled in sitting in his wheelchair. Earning a few groans from his students." I've just detected a new mutant wi-". He was cut off when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door that nearly broke it.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"PLEASE LET ME IN!" Amina said crying for her 4th hour straight. Jean quickly ran to the door and got there before anyone else even had the chance to get up. Jean quickly took in the sight before her of an African American teenage girl wearing tattered and singed clothes. She could tell this girl had had a rough night. "Oh my God!" Jean exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Jean said. Her voice filled with concern "OF COARSE, I MEAN ITS NOT LIKE I GOT ATTACKAD BY A CARD TROWING FREAK OR GOT RUN OVER BY A HOARSE ENTIRLY MADE OUT OF FIRE!!!" Amina said, her words practically dripping in sarcasm. "Oh wait, I WAS!!!" Amina said angrily. "Sorry" Jean said in a soft voice. "No, I'm sorry." Amina said this time feeling sorry for her rudeness. "Um, … I heard this was the place for mutants. I know one of the teachers here. Her name is Ororo. I don't know if she even knows that I'm still alive, but I've been looking for her for my entire life." Amina said feeling small for the first time in her life." I'm sorry who are you?" Jean said now a little curious for the girl. "Sorry I forgot to tell you my name. How rude of me. I'm Amina Munroe. I'm Ororo's Daughter."


	2. Cocoa or Chocolate

**Btw,**

**If you can read this message, you are blessed because over two billion people in the world cannot read at all:**

**I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid. Aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? Yaeh and I awlyas toghuht slpeling was ipmorantt! tahts so cool!**

**If you could read that put it in your profile**

**Originally posted by: hard boiled**

**OK,**** so**** I am trying 2 get the spelling and accents right so do not yell at me if there not right I'm doing the best I can. Also, thank you i-am-a-newbie09 for being my second reviewer and Courtney Summers for being my first reviewer.**

**Another thing just in case you don't know who attacked her, it was Gambit and Pyro.**

Jean's jaw dropped when she heard the word daughter. "BOBBY!" Storm yelled angrily as she walked in looking at a completely frozen plant. She than looked up to see the young girl, who had white long hair just like her own. The only difference between them was that this girl had her hair in a bobb. Her expression quickly changed from anger to glee. Storm dropped the frozen plant and it shattered. Storm didn't even care she just ran to the girl and wrapped her in tightest hug ever. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" was all Storm could say. "Not for much longer if I can't breathe" Amina said. Storm then let go, and looked at all the confused faces.

"I'm sorry. This is my daughter Amadi. She was taken from me when I was in Africa." Storm said now tears streaming down her face. "Actually I changed it to Amina." Amina said. Every one's face either shocked or completely blank. "So I'm guessin' this kid's a mutant to?" Logan said in his naturally gruff voice and was now leaning against the wall. "Um… yeah. I came here to learn how to control my powers then I heard a woman named Ororo was here and that was one of the few things the … foster care people told me. That her name was Ororo and that she was a mutant **(A/N THIS TAKES PLACE ATER EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT MUTANTS)** so I kinda figured out the rest on my own. So came as fast as I could." Amina said. "So like, what's your power?" Kitty said still confused but a little excited to have someone new to shop with since Jean was always with Scott (awww mutant luv!!!3 =^_^=). "Kitty don't be rude!" whispered Jean. "No, its okay. I can do what ever I want, and I mean that quite literally." "Vhat do you mean?" asked a curious Kurt. "I can use other mutant powers and make up my own." "That is quite an amazing power." Said a shocked Professor Xavier. "Yeah I can shape shift, but that power is one of the hardest to control. If I sneeze or cough I might turn into lion or tiger or something along those lines." "That's awesome!" said Roberto. His mind still on how stunningly beautiful this girl was. "Well… no not really. Its not very fun coughing up hairballs, in your human form." "Well I believe we can help you with that. Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters." "Hi, I'm Amadi Monroe, but I changed it to Amina. I don't even need telepathy to tell that everyone is still in shock that she (Indicating Ororo) had kids".. "Wa-Wa What was that? I thought you said KIDSSSSS (Stretching out the 'S') as in plural as in MORE THAN ONE!" Scott said now really starting to listen. "That's what my name means 'Born Of Twins'…". There was a long pause after she said twins. "Um… you see… my sister was kind of captured by the two creeps that attacked us." Amina said. "Akoko is alive too!" Ororo asked happily. "…I'm not sure for how much longer cause last I saw her she was cursing at a fire dragon. Then she doused it in water kicked this Australian guy's butt. I blacked out after that. I woke up with a giant piece of metal through my arm. I couldn't find Cristina so I ran here to see if she made it… but apparently she didn't. So I'm guessing those creeps have her." Amina said in a few seconds. "Akoko changed her name?" Ororo asked confused when she said Cristina. "Yeah, we didn't want…" Amina's voice trailed off not knowing if everyone that room knew her mothers entire past. "ok, so let me get this straight. Storms got two kids who she thought were dead. Than Cocoa and … whatever changed there names are got attacked by Pyro and Gambit. Cocoa kicked Pyro's butt and now you cant find Chocolate?" Asked Jamie who was still confused by the whole thing. "Okay, 2 things 1- it was Akoko 2-_who are Gambit and Pyro_?" Amina said, "Gambit and Pyro are basically the bad guys." Said Jean trying to tune out Storm's thinking, cause' Storm was practically screaming in African. Xavier heard Roberto say _(mentally)_ '_**Can I show Amina around Professor?' 'Yes, you may… tomorrow. It's getting pretty late. Show her to her room tonight . The girl's wing is full. There are only 5 rooms available and there in the boys wing.' Xavier thought thinking what to do. 'Professor the room next to my room is empty'. Roberto thought. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. 'Well now that that's settled…' **_"Amina, Roberto can show you to your room. As for the rest of you, well, you can watch your movie tomorrow." All the students groaned. Logan said something about whiney little babies. Xavier and Storm walked off talking about if Amina should attend Bayville High, and arranging a money plan. Everyone left. Leaving Amina and Roberto completely alone. "So… um… What are your powers?" Amina asked cautiously. Amina was usually a loud, sarcastic and talkative person, but around this teenage god she was at loss for words. "Um, I'm basically super strong, but I'm also eco-friendly." Roberto said. "what do you mean?" Amina asked not knowing what he meant by 'eco-friendly'. "I draw me power from the sun, so I'm solar powered." Amina started giggling now knowing what he meant. "so,… um… where's my room?" Amina

asked realizing she hadn't taken' a bath in a while and probably smelled really bad. "I'll show you come on". Roberto couldn't believe he got to sleep so close to her. "thanks". Amina was kind of an empath so she could feel Roberto's emotion's. After a while she realized that they were her own emotions. Once she stopped thinking about this she realized how big this place was, and how small she felt. She felt out of place, but at the same time she felt like she was home. And she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
